1. Field of the Invention
This invention patent relates to a core for winding sheet material. More particularly, this invention relates to a core for winding floor coverings such as carpeting that prevents creasing of the floor covering.
2. Description of the Related Art
Carpet and other types of floor coverings often are carried on a tube or core prior to sale. When carried in this fashion the overlap of the second layer onto the first layer (nearest the core) can create an undesirable crease or mark on the floor covering where the second layer overlaps the starting edge of the first layer.
One current solution to this problem is to grind a step-like indentation in the core where the starting edge of the floor covering can be laid so that the starting edge is flush with the unground portion (step) of the core and the second layer lays smoothly over the first layer. A disadvantage of this solution is that grinding a core is not an easy job. It requires machining, a process that creates a lot of dust. Also, where the floor covering is thick and a large indentation is needed, the core itself must have a large wall thickness, thus requiring more material for the core.
Therefore it is an object of the present invention to provide a core for use in the carpeting industry that eliminates the undesirable crease that can occur with conventional cores and does not require grinding of the core.
Another object of the invention is to provide a core having a smaller wall thickness that can be used to carry thick floor coverings and still prevent creases in the floor covering.
Further and additional objects will appear from the description, accompanying drawings, and appended claims.